


Impatient

by mafreila



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Interrupted Sex, M/M, Making Out, Mouth Kink, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, back at it again with the growth porn supply! how are we feeling, but not in the way you’re thinking, umm i am bad at remembering everything i need to tag. oops.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafreila/pseuds/mafreila
Summary: "Please, I want you… we haven’t done anything in weeks, I really--”Before he could finish his sentence, the shrill ringing of a phone had him falling silent immediately. He froze in place, muscles tensing as he saw his boyfriend’s face fall a bit, an apologetic smile on his face that already told him everything he needed to know.“I’m really sorry, Mamoru, I need to take this,” Kouki quickly spoke, striding across the room to fumble with his phone and press it to his ear. If he couldn’t get off, then… well, he’d have to do something else.--Alternatively, Mamoru and Kouki are getting frisky and then they're interrupted in the middle of it. (Spoilers: they still fuck)
Relationships: Etou Kouki/Fujimura Mamoru
Kudos: 23





	Impatient

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys omg.... it's almost been a year since my last growth PWP. i suffered from super bad writers block for a really long time.... you thought you saw the last of me but no i am back with more porn. is this a good or bad thing? i don't know. regardless i'm here to provide the content. 
> 
> please enjoy !! this also was not betaread so i apologize for any mistakes !

“K-Kou-kun…”

Arching his back, Mamoru tried his best to lean into the tortuously slow touches of his boyfriend hovering above him, carefully stretching him open with a measly two fingers. Those two long, slender fingers of the unit leader were enough to get the brunet writhing and moaning, but instead of providing him with the sweet relief that he desired, it only made him all the more desperate -- he needed more. 

He was met with an amused chuckle, a warm, lovely sound that still managed to make Mamoru’s heart skip a beat even now, when much more embarrassing things were happening right in front of his eyes. Glancing up from the sight of Kouki’s fingers disappearing into his puckered entrance, he gave what felt like the hundredth pout tonight, another whine bubbling up in his throat as he tried to rock his hips to get those fingers further inside him, faster. 

“Please,” he wailed, throwing his head back at the desperation coiling up in his stomach, almost growing to the point where it was unbearable. It had probably only been about twenty minutes since they’d started getting frisky, but to Mamoru it felt like an eternity with how long the blond spent on foreplay. Normally, he wouldn’t complain too much, but…

“Add another finger, please, I want you… we haven’t done anything in weeks, I really--”

Before he could finish his sentence, the shrill ringing of a phone had him falling silent immediately. He froze in place, muscles tensing as he saw his boyfriend’s face fall a bit, an apologetic smile on his face that already told him everything he needed to know.

“N-No way…” He drawled in disbelief, the rest of his breath coming out in a sharp exhale as the two fingers suddenly slipped out of him, leaving him squirming uncomfortably. Fuschia eyes sparkled as if they were about to gloss over with tears, in a way that was almost erotic.

“I’m really sorry, Mamoru, I need to take this,” Kouki quickly spoke, striding across the room to fumble with his phone and press it to his ear. Watching with wide eyes as he casually sat down on the edge of the bed, Mamoru tried his best not to audibly whine with the way his dick twitched in need; he didn’t want to touch himself when his boyfriend was right there, but he needed relief so badly… Even just listening to the other speaking on the phone, sweetly discussing details about an upcoming shoot for Growth, was enough to keep him hot and bothered to the point of discomfort.

Wiggling his hips a bit, the NEET raised himself up to a sitting position, his eyes never leaving Kouki as he readjusted himself. This intense stare of Mamoru’s didn’t go unnoticed, earning him a few unreadable glances from his boyfriend as he spoke to the other party -- whoever that was. It made him a little jealous, in that cute, innocent way of his, when he wondered who was being given Kouki’s attention instead of him… 

Crawling over to sit beside the blond, those kinds of thoughts continued to run through Mamoru’s mind; how he just wanted Kouki’s eyes to be on him, Kouki’s hands to be on him, Kouki’s tongue to be on him… The older male lightly rubbed the inside of his own thigh as he projected vague images into his mind of what sort of things he wished Kouki could be doing to him right now. Naturally, his hand began to drift towards his erection, dripping with a bit of pre-cum, but he willed himself to stop before he even started touching himself; Mamoru only wanted Kouki to touch him tonight… even if he had to suffer through a painful erection waiting for him.

It wasn’t long, though, before he grew too restless for his own good. Kouki was eyeing him cautiously as he squirmed impatiently on the bed, grinding down on the bed every once in a while when he couldn’t help himself from doing it. He really was going to go crazy if he waited any longer like this.

If he couldn’t get off, then… well, he’d have to do something else. Nervously fidgeting on the bed, Mamoru felt his heart slide up to his throat as he moved closer to Kouki until he was just inches away. He could feel the other’s warmth without even touching him, and when he inhaled he could smell the sweat clinging to the nape of Kouki’s neck; the scent went straight south, nearly making him groan. 

Before Kouki could turn his head to give Mamoru an inquisitive look, the older idol grabbed his right hand with a feather-light touch -- the hand that wasn’t holding his phone, that had been resting at his side on the bed -- and dragged the hand up to his lips, cheekily peering up at his boyfriend through long lashes as he striped his tongue across the side of the other’s index finger.

He got exactly the reaction he’d hoped for.

Staring carefully at Kouki’s expression as he savoured the slightly salty taste of his hand, Mamoru’s eyes narrowed as he watched the other stop mid sentence, jaw hanging open and eyes fluttering as if he was about to moan, but he seemed to catch the sound just in time before it escaped his mouth. Once he’d recovered from the shock of Mamoru’s actions, he shot the other a warning glance; it wasn’t quite a glare, but a more playful look that only spurred the NEET on further. 

He waited until the other had hurriedly apologized for cutting off so abruptly, then took the opportunity to curl his tongue around the pads of Kouki’s middle three fingers before sliding it meticulously across and between each one of the lithe digits, a small sigh escaping him as he breathed hot air against Kouki’s hand. Blushing, Mamoru noted that this was the same hand that had been fingering him just minutes before, the dirtiness of this fact causing him to shiver a bit as he swiped his tongue a little harder against Kouki’s skin. 

Now that Kouki was aware of his actions, there wasn’t any more obscene reactions from him, but that didn’t mean the flushed look on his face wasn’t absolutely delectable; the way his eyes remained half-lidded as he spoke a bit slower on the phone to make sure he didn’t sound the way he felt was enticing enough to spur Mamoru on further, taking the other’s fingers into his mouth completely, closing his lips around them.

Blue eyes were trained on him as he continued on, letting himself suck on the digits in his mouth with a playful glimmer to his own eyes. Kouki let out a soft sigh while waiting for the unknown third party to finish their sentence, closing his eyes for a brief moment before shooting Mamoru the faintest of smirks.

Before he could wonder what that sort of look was supposed to mean, Mamoru felt the other shift the fingers in his mouth so that they were resting on top of his tongue, and seconds later pushed them down so they were breaching into his throat. The older male couldn’t help the gag that surfaced from his throat in shock, coughing around the hand that luckily blocked the sound from being loud enough to cause attention. 

Teary-eyed, he stared up at the blond, allowing himself a tiny whine under his breath as he opened his mouth wider to give Kouki more access, clearly getting off on what was supposed to be a reprimand against his fooling around. Raising an eyebrow, the Growth leader dipped his fingers down again, being careful not to choke him lest he start making too much noise; he started a rhythm the digits, feeling Mamoru’s tongue eagerly lap at them as they started to lightly fuck the brunet’s mouth.

“Nnh... “ Mamoru’s soft noise of pleasant surprise was muffled against Kouki’s hand, and it was a shame that it wasn’t his cock in his boyfriend’s mouth instead, so that he could feel that ever-so-sweet vibration stimulate him where he needed it most right now. But he supposed that would have to wait for another time, frowning slightly as he feels Mamoru’s throat constrict a bit against the foreign object(s) trying to breach his esophagus. Kouki began to pull his fingers back at this, afraid that he might have been a little too rough, but Mamoru tilted his head forward as if to stop him; his eyes twinkled with an unspoken plea as he crawled even closer to Kouki, straddling his right thigh and striping his tongue playfully against the fingers that had paused in his mouth.

This was getting dangerous.

Kouki attempted to tilt his head as far away from Mamoru as he could without losing sight of him -- how could he resist staring at those cute expressions of his? -- while continuing to speak absentmindedly, his mind getting hazier by the minute. It was all he could do to actually pay some semblance of attention to the other speaker, doing his damn best to hold an intelligible conversation for just five more minutes. 

As soon as he gave into Mamoru’s desires and began thrusting his fingers into the wet cavern of the brunet’s mouth once again, Kouki felt him twitch against his leg, followed by one long grind against his bare thigh, pre-cum smearing against the warm skin there; his breath caught in his throat as he panickedly shoved his fingers as deep as he could to stop the moan he knew was coming from Mamoru at the friction. 

But that didn’t stop him. In fact, it only spurred Mamoru on further to continue, bucking his hips as subtly as he could manage with small pants of effort so he could give himself some sort of relief, his face flushed with need as he kept curling his tongue against the palm of Kouki’s hand and down to the tips of his fingers whenever they pulled back far enough for him to gain access to. 

Distractedly letting his hand push in at whatever natural rhythm fit the timing of his sentences, Kouki watched out of the corner of his eye as Mamoru gradually grew more sporadic with his own physical responses, to the point where he was practically humping the other’s leg. The blond had to try harder and harder to focus on his conversation at this; not only was the sight of Mamoru trying desperately to get himself off like that extremely hot, but those choked whimpers and gasps that escaped him because of it were much more of a distraction than words could ever describe, especially with the inner fear that they could be heard on the other line nagging at him. 

With the way that the brunet was struggling to hold back his voice, Kouki could tell that he must be close; after doing…  _ things  _ like this together for so long, it was like second nature to notice the telltale signs of his oncoming orgasm, like the way his eyes would remain closed, eyebrows drawn close together and mouth hanging open as he focused on chasing the pleasure wrapping around in the depths of his stomach like a rubber band about to snap.

Seeing how Mamoru’s eyes had fluttered shut in concentration, Kouki frowned for a moment; it would be a lie to say that he wasn’t curious to see if the older man really would come just from grinding down against his thigh, but he didn’t want the other to come quite yet. Especially considering how Mamoru didn’t have the most impressive stamina, it wasn’t ideal for Kouki to let him finish before he could even get back to touching him properly. 

Retracting his hand from his boyfriend’s mouth, Kouki moved his arm to nudge Mamoru off his lap; he offered an apologetic smile on his face when he saw the way the NEET’s face twisted into a silent complaint while gasping for breath, staring up at the blond with teary eyes that were clouded over with a haze of pure lust. “Just a little longer,” he mouthed, trying his best to ignore how much that erotic expression turned him on -- that, and the sight of saliva covering his hand were both making it hard for him to think straight.

Once he’d made sure that Mamoru understood, Kouki smiled warmly, pressing his fingers back to the other’s lips and prodding them open. Sliding the digits back into his mouth to keep him occupied for the time being, the blond hurried to wrap up his conversation, feeling like he couldn’t hold out much longer at this rate.

“...and then I’ll give you a call back tomorrow. Thank you so much, goodbye.”

After what had felt like an eternity, Kouki was finally able to hang up the phone. Before Mamoru had the chance to pounce on him like he’d intended from being ignored for so long, the blond shot him a look that had him frozen in place; it wasn’t quite a glare, and it certainly wasn’t a look of anger, as Kouki was incapable of truly getting mad at Mamoru, but it still sent a chill down the man’s spine, rooting him in place.

Hovering over the NEET, Kouki licked his lips as he stared down, sliding his already slick hand down to wrap around Mamoru’s cock and relishing in the loud groan he received in response, the older male twitching in his grasp.

“Sorry to make you wait, Mamoru… Mm, I really can’t hold back any longer, after the way you took my fingers like that…”

Blushing at his boyfriend’s words, Mamoru glanced away, feeling his face burn in embarrassment. He doesn’t comment, so Kouki takes that as a sign to continue talking. “You really must have been so desperate to do something like that, and to enjoy it so much too… I could barely hold myself back, seeing how badly you wanted to come. I just wanted to hang up and fuck you into the mattress…”

Mamoru swallowed hard, despite there being no saliva in his mouth, his gaze flittering back up to Kouki. “...Oh? W-Well, you’re not on the phone anymore, so…”

The sentence was left unfinished, but it didn’t have to be for them both to be on the same page. Kouki narrowed his eyes and slipped his fingers past the other’s lips, smirking slightly. “Get them real wet for me again, so we can get back to where we left off, okay?”

Nodding slowly, Mamoru curled his tongue around Kouki’s fingers, pushing them in between every nook and cranny between them and swirling against the tips of them, his breath hot against the other’s skin. “So good for me, Mamoru…” the blond purred, pressing his fingers against the other’s tongue and prodding at it slightly. “I promise I’ll make up for leaving you waiting like that…”

Squirting out a little extra lube onto the tips of his fingers just to be safe -- admittedly, making the other lick his fingers was simply for his own selfish reasons -- Kouki reached down to the kitten furl of Mamoru’s entrance, managing to wriggle in a finger in with little to no effort, the ring of muscle still decently stretched out from their previous endeavors. 

While Mamoru was still squirming from the intrusion, Kouki tested the waters with a second finger, earning a surprised gasp from the brunet as both fingers pressed deep inside him, then spread apart, stretching his hole open. The leader set a quick pace right off the bat, scissoring him with a force that made Mamoru’s back arch, leaning into the touch that was making him tremble all over; he’d already been close to coming just a bit ago, so every thrust of the other’s fingers made a burning hot tingling sensation dance along every inch of his skin, driving him crazy in the best way possible.

“K-Kou-kun….nnngh, feels so goo... _ood…!!_ ”

Whining, the messy-haired NEET splayed his hands out against the flat surface of the bed, curling his fingers around the sheets beneath him; a third finger pressed inside of him soon after, causing him to tightly grasp at the satin material until his knuckles turned white from the pressure. “I can’t help being a little impatient, now,” Kouki apologized in a husky murmur, an almost predatory glint to those soft blue eyes of his as he stared down at his boyfriend, letting out a sigh of admiration. “You’re just so erotic, Mamoru… All I can think about is how badly I want to be inside you.”

“Yes….! Please, Kou-kun… your fingers feel so… haa, good, but I wanna… wanna feel your cock filling me uuuup….!!” Face flushing red as he gasped out such humiliating words, Mamoru threw his head back with a moan, the other’s name on his tongue over and over when his prostate was brushed up against. 

“How could I say no when you put it like that…?” Kouki chuckled, giving his fingers a few more harsh thrusts for good measure before removing them completely, eliciting a broken gasp of surprise from the older male; he immediately grew restless without the stimulation, reaching to loop his arms around Kouki’s neck as the blond straddled him. He gave his cock a few languid strokes with his right hand, lube-coated fingers slicking himself up in preparation; a soft moan escaped him at the contact, though the sound was cut short as Mamoru yanked him down into a heated kiss. 

Whining into the kiss as Mamoru’s tongue messily pressed into his mouth, Kouki couldn’t help but grind his hips down, his throbbing dick rubbing up against Mamoru’s and earning muffled gasps from the both of them. The brunet’s tongue swiped across his own and prodded, only provoking Kouki further to rut his hips and earn more friction between the two of them; his own noises of pleasure growing higher in pitch as he roamed his hands along Mamoru’s bare skin, lightly biting his bottom lip before reluctantly tearing himself away from the kiss. 

“...Kou-kun really loves it when I kiss him like that, huh…?” Mamoru commented as Kouki panted heavily, resting above him and trying to catch his breath. Just like it was easy for the blond to tell when his boyfriend was about to come, the opposite was also true, so he flushed under the amused fuchsia eyes staring holes into him.

“M-Mamoru…” Kouki’s gaze flitted away in embarrassment, the tips of his ears burning. “I can’t… haa, help it…” 

With a lopsided smile, the older man observed the other’s expression, taking in every last bit of the way he blushed, his lips curled into the tiniest pout. “Mm, I think it’s adorable, though…” Mamoru said with a giggle, and then tilted his head up to give a tiny peck to Kouki’s lips. Cherishing the sweet moment amidst all the sexual tension, Kouki gave a soft smile to Mamoru, reaching his hand to unhook Mamoru’s arms from around the crook of his neck, lightly squeezing his hands. 

“Will you flip over onto your stomach for me…?” The blond asked, lifting his weight off of Mamoru’s legs so he could move freely; Mamoru looked confused for a moment, trying to process the request. “Eh…? How come?” 

Kouki’s eyes narrowed, making Mamoru shiver in anticipation for the other’s answer. “Well, I said that I wanted to fuck you into the mattress, didn’t I…?” He murmured, running a hand along the inside of Mamoru’s thigh and watching the way his cock twitched; whether it was because of the physical touch or the words he’d said, or both, he wasn’t sure, but regardless it was clear Mamoru was turned on.

Wordlessly, the brunet obeyed, grunting as he rolled himself over so that he was face down on his knees. “Good boy… Such a good boy,” Kouki said quietly, running his hands along Mamoru’s backside and then spreading apart his ass cheeks, watching the way his hole stretched open a bit with the action. Licking his lips, the leader gave himself a few more strokes, crawling forward until the head of his dick pressed against the other’s entrance. 

“I’m going to put it in,” Kouki warned, and Mamoru knew he must be really worked up to state it like that, rather than asking if it was okay or not for him to do it -- it was really sexy, he thought. “Mm, please…” Mamoru replied, stretching his forearms down on the sheets to spare his hands from the pain of holding his weight up. 

Moaning as he began to ease the tip inside of Mamoru, Kouki grabbed onto either side of his hips, throbbing with the pleasure of the heat slowly engulfing his cock. “Aah…. K-Kou-kun’s cock is… mm, going inside mee…. f… fuck…” Mamoru cursed, hanging his head as he shivered with every time Kouki pressed a little more of his length inside, slowly filling him up.

“D-Does it hurt?” Kou-kun managed to hiss out, overwhelmed by the wet tightness around his dick that threatened to drive him over the edge of insanity. “Noo, feels so good, please, I want all of Kou-kun inside of me…!” Mamoru whined loudly, glancing over his shoulder with teary eyes as he pleaded. 

“It’s almost all the way in,” Kouki reassured him, his grip tightening on the curves of Mamoru’s hips as he sunk himself forward until Mamoru’s ass met the base of his shaft. Taking in a deep breath, the younger man willed himself to stay still for a moment, the tightness of the other’s walls around him making it hard to move. “Be a good boy and relax for me, okay?” He cooed, and instantly felt Mamoru melt at the words, a small whimper escaping the NEET’s lips as he tried to make himself less tense, letting his shoulders slump forward. Once he’d relaxed enough, Kouki bit his bottom lip lightly and began to pull himself back, thrusting into Mamoru with a breathy moan.

The brunet let out a stream of curses and whines of the other’s name as Kouki’s cock filled him up over and over again, slow at first but speeding up to a harsh rhythm rather quickly. “You always take my cock so well,” Kouki praised between pants, running his hands up and down Mamoru’s sides before letting them rest back on his hips again. “Such a good boy for me…”

Giving a guttural moan, Mamoru let his weight sink forward, struggling more and more to hold himself up with the pleasure racking through him with every thrust into him. “M-More, please, oh God…” The older man pleaded, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room. He opened his mouth to continue, but he didn’t need to say anything more before Kouki impatiently obliged, slamming his cock inside of Mamoru with a force that made his eyes squeeze shut, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream -- except, it wasn’t so silent for long, when he finally found his voice to let out a cry of pleasure, rocking his hips back whenever he could find the strength within him to do so. 

“Ah…. ah, fuck, Kou-...Kou-kun, I’m so close, please, fuck me harder, please… touch me, Kou-kun, _please_ … fuck me...” Mamoru desperately begged, clearly discombobulated as he tried to decide which action he needed more when he was right at the edge.

Kouki hummed in acknowledgement, moving his right hand to snake underneath Mamoru’s belly, wrapping lithe fingers around his cock. Mamoru gave a broken whine at the contact, gasping for breath while the blond used his thumb to smear precum across the head of his dick, a wet sound resounding in the air when he enveloped his hand around his shaft, quickly stroking him to orgasm.

“F-Fuck, I’m gonna come, Kou-kun… I’m…  _ hhaa, _ I’m comi….ng…!!”

In a daze, Mamoru frantically reached for the nearest pillow in front of him, biting into it to muffle the scream that left his body as he finally came, stars scattering along the backs of his eyelids as ropes of white cum spurted out of the head of his cock, staining the sheets beneath him. Kouki fucked him through his orgasm, just as usual -- except, where he would normally stop to let Mamoru recover, he showed no intention of doing so. The blond kept thrusting into his boyfriend, his breath coming out in heavy pants.

“A....—!! K-K... Ko….u… wait! Kou...kuuun, wait, stop… I-I just..!” Mamoru clearly struggled to get the words out of his mouth as he threw his head back, fingers clutching at the pillow he was hugging between his arms like his life depended on it. His knuckles were pale from the effort of clinging onto the material, overstimulation rolling over him in waves. “I j-just…..caaame, fu… fuck…!”

Despite his pleas, Kouki continued fucking him rather mercilessly, earning a string of broken cries and gasps from Mamoru as his prostate was abused, his vision going white every time the other pushed his cock deep inside him. The brunette visibly squirmed with each thrust, unable to handle the pleasure flooding over him. 

“Haa… sorry, Mamoru… I can’t stop… it’s so sexy when you’re all sensitive like this…” Kouki nearly melted when the brunet looked back at him with tears brimming the corners of half-lidded eyes, a post-orgasm daze written all over his near vacant expression; he looked away moments later, but just that short glimpse was enough to lead Kouki to his own orgasm, sporadically thrusting inside of Mamoru and letting desperate gasps of his boyfriend’s name escape him like a never-ending melody. 

“I’m going to … come… Shit, Mamoru, I’m coming… Mamoru….  _ Mamoru….! _ ” Moaning out in pleasure, his voice slid up to a high whine as he came, giving a few slow, uncontrolled thrusts into Mamoru as he spilled hot cum inside of the older man. Mamoru continued to squirm underneath Kouki as he felt the other’s seed painting the inside of his ass white, the sticky fluid clinging to his outer walls. 

The both of them remained silent, save for the frantic gasps for breath, as they came down from the high of their orgasms; Kouki didn’t realize how tight he was grabbing onto the pudge on Mamoru’s hips until he was aware of his surroundings again, and he hastily loosened his grip, hoping he hadn’t hurt the brunet. 

“Are you okay…? Mamoru?” Kouki frowned as he carefully pulled out of his boyfriend, watching a bit of cum dribble out of his hole and drip down his thighs as a result. The NEET let out a small choked gasp as the other’s cock slid out of him, gathering all his strength to flip back over so he could look up at Kouki. 

“Mm….. Kou-kun…. T-That was so good…” He still sounded a bit out of it as he spoke, probably still recovering from the overstimulation. “I love it when you’re rough with me,” he continued with a slurred laugh, and Kouki blushed at the comment. “I-I couldn’t help myself… after everything… I’m sorry…” He turned his head to look away, frowning a bit.

“Eh…? I just said that I love it though…. A worked up Kou-kun is really hot, you know…” Mamoru gave a sheepish smile, and then pulled Kouki down once more, pressing their foreheads together for a moment and simply staring up at his boyfriend. “Though, any Kou-kun is hot… and so pretty….” He giggled, flashing a brilliant grin that made the blond’s heart do somersaults in his chest. 

“Mm, I feel the same about Mamoru… We should get cleaned up, though, okay? I’ll help you.” Smiling, he lightly kissed the brunet, then tried to pull back, but he persistently tugged Kouki back down. “Just a little longer… I wanna stay like this a bit longer…” He insisted softly, returning the kiss the blond had just given him.

“Alright… I s-suppose we can stay like this for just a while longer…” Kouki gave into the other’s pleading -- how could he say no to those puppy dog eyes of his? -- and laid next to his boyfriend with a smile. “I love you so much, Mamoru.”

“I love you too, Kou-kun…!!”


End file.
